You're My Everything
by dhitta
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang penulis novel. Disalah satu novel karyanya yang berjudul You're My Everything terselip kisah nyata dalam kehidupannya...Oneshot full NaruHina..RnR?


Summary: Hinata adalah seorang penulis novel. Dalam salah satu novelnya yang berjudul "You're My Everything" tersimpan kisah nyata dalam novel itu. Bagaimana kisah itu? Oneshot full NaruHina

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Naruto

* * *

Kenalkan, namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanya seorang gadis rapuh yang tidak memiliki kekuatan. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menerima takdir Tuhan saja...aku tidak bisa. Inilah kisahku. .

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku menceritakannya. Tapi inilah kisahku, sebuah kisah biasa yang tak berarti. Mungkin justru akan menambah kerjaan bagi siapapun yang mendengar, melihat ataupun membacanya.

Sebuah kisah tentang anak perempuan kecil yang tidak memiliki seorang pun didunia ini. Pernahkah kalian membayangkan, diri kalian terlahir dari sebuah kecelakaan.

Ya...kecelakaan. Aku terlahir dari rahim seorang siswi SMA yang bahkan belum genap berusia 17 tahun.

-

-

-

**You're ****My Everything **

Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat ibuku itu sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya di dalam ruang kelas kosong. Atas nama cinta, ibuku melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan kekasihnya hingga aku terlahir ke dunia ini.

Awalnya aku ingin digugurkan. Aku ingin dibunuh oleh ibuku sendiri. Tapi entah alasan apa yang menyebabkan ibuku itu tetap mempertahan kehamilannya, mempertahanku. Hingga aku terlahir selamat didunia ini.

Seolah aku telah memiliki perasaan, mungkin saja aku bahagia saat itu karena bisa melihat dunia. Tapi dunia yang selama ini aku kira indah itu ternyata salah. Dua hari setelah kelahiranku, aku dibuang ke sungai oleh ibuku.

Aku yang saat itu tak berdaya, hanya bisa menangis. Menangis meratapi nasibku nanti, sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ajalku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa ibuku tidak menggugurkan kandunganku dari awal saja. Tentu aku akan mati lebih awal. Tak perlu ibuku itu capek-capek mengandungku kalau ujung-ujungnya aku hanya akan dimatikan, dibinasakan.

Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Tuhan sayang padaku. Tuhan menghendaki seorang pemulung yang tiba-tiba saja tanpa sengaja menemukanku di dalam kardus yang hanyut dialiran sungai. Akupun dibawa ke kantor polisi, dan ibuku berhasil ditangkap polisi.

Kenapa bisa ibuku ditangkap? Ibuku itu terlalu tolol, ia meninggalkan sidik jarinya di tubuh rapuhku, selimut yang dibuatnya membungkusku, dan dikardus.

Setelah diselamatkan. Bukan berarti aku langsung bisa tersenyum dan tertawa didalam dekapan orang lain. Aku sekarat, jika telat beberapa menit saja diselamatkan mungkin aku sudah ada didalam lubang tanah yang disebut kuburan. Aku koma selama tiga hari.

Tapi Tuhan memang sayang padaku. Aku kembali pulih setelah mengalami koma. Setelah itu, aku ditampung disebuah panti asuhan. Tak ada satupun keluarga yang mau menanggungku. Mereka beranggapan kalau aku ini adalah aib keluarga.

Saat usiaku genap 6 tahun, ibu panti asuhan menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan asal-usulku. Saat itu juga aku langsung terpukul. Inilah pukulan terberat dalam hidupku. Aku yang selama ini hanya mendengar impian dimana jika aku dewasa nanti, ibu akan datang menemuiku. Tapi jelas itu takkan terwujud. Aku terpukul bukan karena tahu ibuku telah meninggal. Ya ibuku meninggal karena stress lalu bunuh diri. Tapi karena tahu kalau sosok yang selama ini kukagumi, ibuku justru membuangku.

Sekali lagi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis. Menangis meratapi semuanya. Aku selalu berharap tangisanku hari ini dapat membuatku lebih baik esok hari. Tapi aku salah, itu justru membuatku semakin sedih. Hampir setiap hari aku menangis. Danau yang tak jauh dari rumah panti, adalah tempat favoritku menangis.

Tapi suatu hari itu berubah....

**Flashback **

Hari ini cerah. Banyak yang bisa kita lakukan dihari yang cerah. Main sepeda keliling halaman rumah, main ayunan atau memetik bunga yang tak jauh dari rumah panti.

Secerah apapun hari ini, tetap saja terlihat mendung dimata lavendernya. Seorang gadis kecil terlihat duduk meringkuk didekat danau tak jauh dari rumah tempatnya ditampung. Ditekuk kakinya hingga ia bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya. Terdengar isakan memilukan dari gadis berambut indigo itu. Ia menangis. Jika sekali saja ia angkat wajahnya, dapat dilihat matanya yang sudah sembab tak karuan dengan lelehan bening air mata yang membasahi wajahnya yang memerah.

" Hei...kenapa menangis?" Sebuah suara khas anak kecil, mengejutkannya. Ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari teman-temannya di panti. Tapi ia baru pertama kali mendengar suara ini. Suara yang asing ditelinganya. Ia angkat kepalanya. Didapatinya sekarang dihadapan tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut dress berwarna kuning pucat, telah berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

" Si...sia...siapa...ka...kau?" Tanya gadis kecil itu terbata-bata. Maklum sudah lebih satu jam ia menangis.

" Aku Naruto!" Jawab anak itu sambil menunjukan cengirannya. Ia terlihat begitu ceria. Tidak seperti gadis ini. " Ini..!" Naruto kecil mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan gadis itu sebuah saputangan dengan gambar spiderman.

Gadis itu sedikit tersipu. Ia terima pemberian Naruto dan langsung menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum bahagia tanpa beban dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping gadis itu.

" Namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hinata..." Ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu pelan dan lirih. Ia genggam sapu tangan Naruto erat

" Salam kenal Hina-chan!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Seperti mengajak Hinata berjabat tangan.

" Salam kenal Na...ru...to-kun.." Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan salam perkenalannya, Naruto sudah menginterupsi.

" Jangan Naruto-kun! Aku kan masih kecil! Pangil saja Naru-chan! Kau tahu Hina-chan, nama Naru-chan adalah nama panggilan mama Kushina padaku! Mama Kushina bilang Naru imut! Jadinya dipanggil Naru-chan!" Jelas Naruto panjang, tak lupa saat mengatakan kata imut ia menunjuk pipinya sendiri.

" Mama Kushina? Memang kau punya berapa mama, Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung, saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan mama Kushina. Menurutnya itu aneh, biasanya seorang anak hanya akan memanggil mama saja, tanpa diikuti dengan nama sang mama sendiri.

" Mamaku hanya ada satu Hina-chan! Namanya Mama Kushina!" Jelas Naruto lagi memberikan penekanan pada kata satu dan Mama Kushina.

" Hmmm...." Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. Ia rasa mereka seumuran. " Kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata. Ia belum pernah melihat Naruto sebelumnya.

" Aku baru saja datang! Hina-chan aku akan tinggal disini! Soalnya Mama Kushina sama Papa Minato sudah pergi!" Ujar Naruto tetap mempertahankan wajah cerianya.

" Eh...memangnya Mama Kushina sama Papa Minato kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Matanya memang masih sembab tapi aura kesedihan dalam wajahnya sudah mulai memudar.

" Pergi menemui Tuhan." Jawab Naruto polos tanpa ada rasa bersalah, dosa, ataupun sedih. Spontan Hinata langsung memukul Naruto dengan saputangan Naruto sendiri.

" Bodoh! Seharusnya kau sedih!" Pekik Hinata keras. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan air mata mulai meluncur lagi dari matanya. Naruto terdiam, perlahan keceriannya memudar.

" Kenapa harus sedih? Aku percaya suatu hari nanti aku bisa bertemu Mama Kushina dan Papa Minato kembali!" Ujar Naruto. Matanya menatap langit, seolah sedang menerawang.

" Dasar anak bodoh! Mama dan Papamu itu sudah mati!" Hinata berkata lirih.

" Siapa bilang Mama Kushina dan Papa Minato mati? Mama Kushina dan Papa Minato tetap hidup kok! Hidup disini!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Seolah mengatakan kalau mama dan papanya selalu hidup dihatinya.

Hinata hanya tertunduk. Perlahan ia tekuk kembali kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali. Terdengar lagi suara isakan tangis Hinata.

" Kau cengeng!" Naruto berkata sambil mengambil batu-batuan di antara rerumputan dan melemparnya ke arah danau, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas dan riak air.

Saat akan melempar batu keduanya. Tangan pucat Hinata menahan tangan Naruto. " Jangan sakiti dia!" Ucap Hinata. Matanya menunjukan ekspresi memohon. Naruto kembali bingung dibuatnya.

" Kenapa?"

" Dia temanku! Hanya danau ini yang aku punya! Aku selalu saja ingin seperti danau. Tenang, dan berguna bagi siapapun. Bentuknya yang luas dapat menjadi rumah ikan. Sedangkan airnya yang banyak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan air kita. Selama ini aku selalu menangis disini, setiap kali melihat ke arah danau, aku selalu merasa tidak sendirian! Ketenangannya membuatku tenang juga, Naru-chan! Jadi jangan ganggu ketenangan danau dengan batu-batu jahat itu!" Hinata merebut batu-batu yang ada ditangan Naruto dan tersenyum manis.

Wajah Naruto sedikit merona ketika melihat senyum Hinata.

" Kalau begitu, Naru-chan akan jadi danau!" Teriaknya kencang sambil berdiri. Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat aksi Naruto.

" Eh...?"

" Iya! Danau yang akan melindungi dan menjadi penghibur untuk Hina-chan! Percayalah!" Janji Naruto. Sekarang giliran wajah Hinata yang merona. Ia kembali menyeka air matanya dengan saputangan spiderman Naruto. Dan sesekali ia hirup aroma harum jeruk dari saputangan Naruto, sama seperti harum yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

" Itu hadiah dari Mama Kushina, Hina-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk saputangannya yang digenggam Hinata.

" Kalau besok Hina-chan menangis lagi...Nanti Naru-chan kasih Hina-chan saputangan lagi!" Naruto kembali memperlihatkan cengiran khas-nya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

" Kenapa apa?" Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya.

" Kenapa Naru-chan mau menemaniku?" Tanya Hinata. Mata lavendernya memancarkan keseriusan.

" Karena Hina-chan cengeng!" ledek Naruto dan sukses membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Nanti kalau mau nangis lagi, bilang Naru-chan ya! Nanti Naru-chan temenin Hina-chan!"

-

-

-

Setelah saat itu Hinata sudah jarang sekali menangis. Dan itu disambut bahagia oleh ibu pemilik panti. Karena selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa menenangkan Hinata seperti Naruto. Benarkah kalau Naruto itu danau bagi Hinata?. Yang dibutuhkan Hinata hanya seorang teman.

**End Flash back...**

Uzumaki Naruto. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Naru-chan? Hahaha....wajah polosmu itu membuatku seakan hidup kembali. Ya...selama ini aku mati. Aku mati sejak mendengar cerita ibu panti. Tapi dengan kepolosanmu, kau menyadarkanku kalau hidup ini tak pantas jika diisi dengan air mata. Tuhan sudah dua kali menyelamatkanku dari maut, seharusnya aku bersyukur dan tidak pernah membuat hidupku sia-sia. Kenyataan pahit ini bukan akhir dari segalanya....benar kan Naru-chan?

**Flashback continued**

" Hina-chan! Waktunya makan!" Naruto kecil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"...." Karena tak ada jawaban, Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

Saat itu ia terkejut, ketika mendapati tubuh sahabatnya yang baru ia kenal dua tahun yang lalu, tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai kamarnya. Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat sekali. Tangannya juga dingin.

" Hina-chan!" Teriak Naruto keras. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh Hinata. Diguncangkan tubuh itu berkali-kali, tapi Hinata tetap dalam posisi semula, tak sadarkan diri. Naruto mulai panik. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mata samuderanya. Ia letakan tubuh Hinata di lantai lalu berlari keluar.

" IBU! Ibu tolong Hina-chan!!!!" Teriak Naruto keras didepan pintu kamar Hinata. Sontak teriakan keras Naruto memanggil ibu panti dan beberapa anak lainnya.

" Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya bu panti panik sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

" Hi....Hina-chan...bu!" Ucapnya bergetar. Iruka, anak dari bu panti, langsung menerobos masuk dan mendapati tubuh Hinata yang masih tergeletak dilantai. Digendongnya tubuh mungil Hinata dan dibawanya keluar kamar. Bu panti langsung panik ketika melihat Hinata. Ia segera meminta anak perempuannya, Anko. Agar menjaga anak-anak lainnya.

Sesegera mungkin Hinata harus dibawa ke klinik terdekat. Merasa dirinya yang bertanggung jawab atas Hinata, Naruto meminta bu panti untuk membawanya ikut ke rumah sakit . Awalnya bu panti menyuruh Naruto agar tetap di panti asuhan bersama anaknya Anko. Tapi dengan kemampuannya untuk merayu orang lain, bu panti luluh dan membawanya bersama ke rumah sakit.

**Di Klinik **

" Kondisinya buruk...Sepertinya jantung Hinata sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Dia mengalami stress yang cukup berat untuk ditanggung oleh anak seusianya." Seorang dokter muda berambut hitam menjelaskan diagnosanya pada bu panti.

" Waktu masih bayi dia dibuang oleh ibunya disungai dok! Hinata sempat koma tiga hari..Apa itu semua berpengaruh pada kesehatan Hinata sekarang?" Tanya bu panti yang memiliki nama asli Kurenai Yuuhi itu cemas.

" Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Tapi mungkin saja ada benarnya, sebaiknya cepat bawa Hinata ke dokter spesialis jantung. Kita pastikan apakah kesehatan jantung Hinata baik-baik saja." Saran sang dokter.

Diluar Naruto sedang duduk dibangku rumah sakit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, ia sedang ditemani Iruka sekarang.

" Naruto, selagi menunggu Hinata diperiksa bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Mungkin makan ramen?" Tawar Iruka pada Naruto yang dari setadi kehilangan keceriaannya.

" Naru-chan sedang tidak ingin makan ramen, Paman....Naru mau tunggu Hina-chan saja! Boleh kan paman Iruka?"Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menolak ajakan makan ramen Iruka, setelah tinggal dua tahun bersamanya. Biasanya Naruto semangat sekali kalau diajak makan makanan favoritnya itu. Mungkin karena tidak ada sahabat baiknya disampingnya. Dari semua anak yang ditampung dipanti asuhan hanya Hinata yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

-

-

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Bu panti keluar dan menemui Naruto dan anaknya Iruka. Naruto langsung turun dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah Bu panti.

" Ibu! Bagaimana keadaan Hina-chan?" Tanya Naruto cemas. Melihat kecemasan yang begitu kental diwajah imut Naruto, sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

" Hina-chan hanya kelelahan sayang. Sekarang ia sedang tidur," Bu panti kembali tersenyum.

" Jadi Hina-chan dirawat ya bu? Boleh Naru menemuinya bu? Boleh Naru menemani Hina-chan bu? " Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

" Iya sayang! Tapi biarkan Hina-chan istirahat, Kau kan belum makan...jadi kau makan dulu ya sayang!" Ujar Bu panti mengingatkan Naruto agar makan.

Naruto langsung menganguk senang, dan menatap Iruka yang ada dibelakangnya. " Paman Iruka, apa tawaran paman makan ramen masih berlaku?" Tanya Naruto polos.

" Tentu saja! Ayo!" Iruka segera menggandeng tangan Naruto. " Paman nanti belikan Hina-chan juga ya?" Celoteh Naruto sepanjang jalan.

-

-

Tangan mungil Naruto langsung meraih tangan pucat Hinata. Hinata masih terbaring lemah diatas kasur rumah sakit. Sekarang mereka berdua hanya tinggal berdua diruangan kamar rumah sakit. Bu panti dan Iruka sedang mengurusi biaya administrasi Hinata.

Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri saat melihat jarum infus yang menancap dalam di tangan rapuh Hinata. Pasti sakit sekali jika benda itu menancap di tangan, kira-kira itulah isi pikiran Naruto.

" Hina-chan...sakit ya? Hina-chan kenapa ga cerita sama Naru-chan kalo Hina-chan sakit?" Tanya Naruto lirih. Tapi sia-sia saja Hinata masih terjaga dalam tidurnya.

" Hina....Hi...na-chan...tidak..perca..ya sama..Na..ru-chan ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini sambil terisak. Ia menangis, ia menundukan kepalanya. Dalam diam ia menangis.

" Na...Naru-chan..." Suara lembut Hinata mengejutkan Naruto. Ia segera mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Hinata sudah tersadar dari tidurnya. Tatapan mata Hinata begitu damai.

" Hina-chan!" Pekik Naruto tak percaya. Perlahan dihapusnya air matanya.

" Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hinata lirih. " Siapa yang menangis Hina-chan?" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak cerita pada Naru-chan kalau Hina-chan sakit?" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

" Aku tidak sakit ko! Aku hanya sedih..."

" Eh....kenapa sedih?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Ia dengarkan dengan seksama cerita sedih Hinata. Ternyata kemarin disekolah, ada yang mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'anak haram'. Hinata kembali teringat dengan ibunya. Ia kesal menerima kenyataan.

" Aku menangis Naru-chan! Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan...sampai rasanya sakit sekali disini!" Hinata menunjuk dadanya.

" Sakit seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Lama kelamaan aku tidak bisa bernapas dan semuanya jadi gelap..." Ujar Hinata sambil menutup kelopak matanya dan tak lama ia langsung membukanya kembali.

" Kenapa Hina-chan tidak cerita pada Naru-chan?! Nanti biar anak yang mengejek Hina-chan aku pukul!"Kata Naruto sambil mempraktekan gerakan seperti memukul.

" Jangan! Jangan Naru-chan! Biarkan saja..." Hinata mencegah.

" Hah...Hina-chan terlalu baik! Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa bilang Naru-chan ya!" Naruto berkata sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Hinata.

" Naru-chan... aku ingin sepertimu!" Ucap Hinata sekali, bahkan saking pelannya terdengar seperti orang berbisik.

" Ingin spertiku? Maksudmu Hina-chan? Ingin jadi anak laki-laki? Hahaha...kau ini Hina-chan ada-ada saja!" Naruto mendadak ga nyambung dan heboh sendiri.

" Bukan Naru-chan...aku ingin kuat sepertimu! Walaupun mama dan papamu sudah pergi...kau tetap ceria dan tegar seperti ini..Selain jadi seperti danau, aku juga ingin sepertimu.." Hinata tersenyum manis dan mata lavendernya menatap lembut Naruto.

" Kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

" Apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Mudah saja! Naru-chan beritahu ya! Papa Minato dan Mama Kushina selalu bilang kalau hidup ini hanya sekali, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan. Isilah kehidupanmu dengan sesuatu yang berguna. Kekecewaan, kekalahan, kesedihan, air mata dan penderitaan hanyalah bumbu dalam kehidupan yang harus kita lewati dan tidak boleh terlalu larut didalamnya. Intinya hanya kebahagian yang akan kita dapatkan. Jika bukan saat ini, kebahagian itu pasti akan datang nanti! Jadi jangan isi kehidupanmu dengan air mata dan kesedihan, karena itu hanya akan membuat hidupmu yang hanya sekali ini sia-sia! Begitu Hina-chan!" Terang Naruto panjang.

Ia sangat hapal dengan nasihat kedua orang tuanya itu. Maka dari itu ia akan berusaha untuk menerapkannya.

**End Flashback**

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar kata-katamu itu. Tak kusangka seorang anak berumur delapan tahun sepertimu bisa mengatakan kata-kata bermakna seperti itu. Kata-kata yang bisa mengubah hidup siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk aku Naruto.

Aku percaya, kalau mama dan papamu itu pasti orang yang sangat baik. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu mustahil. Karena kalau mama dan papamu masih hidup, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu.

Aku selalu berharap aku bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan ayah. Tapi sepertinya itu dapat kudapatkan dari seorang sahabat. Itulah kau!

**Flashback continued**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

Panti asuhan telah berubah. Disini sudah tidak ada lagi taman bunga yang indah dengan pemandangan bukit dan danau yang indah lagi. Semuanya sudah berganti dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Dulu, panti asuhan ini begitu damai karena terletak di tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota. Seiring dengan berubahnya keadaan ini, berubah pula penghuni-penghuni didalamnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan murka dari bibi Anko. Begitu pula dengan ajakan jalan-jalan dari paman Iruka. Mereka berdua sudah menikah dan tinggal dengan suami dan istri mereka masing-masing. Rumah ini bukan panti asuhan lagi, tapi sudah menjadi rumah biasa yang hanya dihuni tubuh renta bu panti dan dua anak asuhnya, Naruto dan Hinata.

Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Bu panti memutuskan untuk tetap mempertahankan Naruto dan Hinata. Bahkan sampai mengangkat mereka berdua menjadi anaknya. Tapi alasan utamanya adalah karena bu panti merasa bertanggung jawab atas mereka berdua.

-

-

" Tak terasa ya, sudah delapan belas tahun aku berada disini!" Ujar Hinata memecah keheningan. Ia dan Naruto sedang berada diatas ayunan yang ada di dekat pohon Sakura. Hanya pohon ini yang masih bertahan.

" Kau tidak merindukan temanmu?" Tanya Naruto. Mata birunya menatap ke arah langit.

" Siapa?"

" Danau.." Jawab Naruto, sambil tertawa kecil.

" Eh...kurasa tidak terlalu.." Ujar Hinata. " Kenapa? Bukannya kau begitu menyukai bulatan berisi air itu?" Tanya Naruto, ia menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa...tapi yang pasti sudah ada orang yang berjanji akan menjadi danau untukku!" Hinata sedikit terkekeh saat mengatakan hal itu.

" Iya juga! Orang itu pasti seorang anak berambut kuning yang waktu berumur enam tahun, bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dipinggir danau!" Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

" Kau masih ingat Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

" Tentu saja, mana bisa aku lupa! Itu adalah hari pertamaku bertemu denganmu kan?" Tanya Naruto. Matanya menatap mata lavender Hinata. Ditatap seperti itu membuat wajah Hinata merona.

" I...ya.." Mendadak ia menjadi agak gugup.

" Oia..Hinata-chan, apa menurutmu ada yang berubah dari panti asuhan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja ada! Semuanya! Kau tahu Naruto-kun, terkadang aku rindu pada teman-teman. Juga pada Paman Iruka dan Bibi Anko!" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" Hmmm...benar juga ya! Aku juga rindu pada mereka! Aku rindu pada Bibi Anko yang cerewet dan galak itu. Lalu juga Paman Iruka! Tapi mungkin aku lebih rindu pada Paman Iruka!" Kata Naruto sambil terkikik sendiri.

" Kenapa lebih rindu pada Paman Iruka?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

" Tentu saja kangen dengan traktiran ramen yang selalu ditawarkannya!" Naruto tertawa lepas saat mengatakan hal itu.

" Kau ini! Aku kan sudah mentraktirmu ramen kemarin!"

" Iya, ya! Besok traktir aku lagi dong, Hinata-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya manusia yang satu in terkadang kelewat ceria.

" Dasar, kau ini Naruto-kun!" Hinata akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

" Lalu? Kau sendiri Naruto-kun? Menurutmu apa ada yang berubah?" Tanya Hinata, ketika sudah selesai dengan acara ketawanya.

" Tidak ada! Bagiku tidak ada yang berubah! Walaupun Paman Iruka dan Bibi Anko sudah tidak tinggal disini, yang penting kau tetap ada disini!" Naruto dengan gamblangnya berkata seperti itu.

" Eh....!"

" Kau tetap! Tidak berubah! Wajahmu, matamu, senyumanmu..kau tetap Hina-chan yang dulu. Yang dulu tenggelam dalam pusaran kesedihan! Kau juga tetap Hina-chan yang baik!" Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

" Aku selalu berharap, kisah ini akan berakhir dengan happy ending seperti di film-film! Berakhir dengan kita hidup bersama selamanya!" Tambah Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

" Itu mustahil, Naruto-kun! Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku yakin sebentar lagi aku akan mati lebih dulu dar..." Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, telunjuk Naruto sudah mengunci bibirnya.

" Soal jantungmu yang lemah itu kan? Kita semua akan mati! Kematian itu urusan Tuhan! Jadi jangan berkata seolah-olah kau Tuhan, yang tahu kalau kau akan mati sebelum aku! Kau mengerti itu!" Nasehat Naruto pada Hinata.

" Ma..maaf...kan ....aku.." Hinata berkata lirih didalam pelukan Naruto.

" Hinata-chan..." Panggil Naruto pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata berpaling menatap Naruto,

"Anata no. . . suki, Hina-chan"

Begitu kata-kata itu terucap keluar dari mulut Naruto, tak terasa air mata telah beranak sungai di pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Na. . nani Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba mendengar ulang apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya.

"Aku suka Kamu. . Hinata-chan. ." ucap Naruto sekali lagi.

**End Flashback  
**

00000000000

Sesaat setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku merasa sembuh. Sekali lagi kukatakan kau membuatku seolah hidup. Semua beban hidupku hilang terbawa oleh kebahagian yang siap kau berikan padaku. Aku percaya dengan takdir Tuhan. Aku juga berharap akan happy ending Naruto-kun.....

Selama ini kau selalu bilang begitu kan, kita akan menikah. Aku percaya itu! Aku yakin dengan semuanya.

000000000000

**Flashback continued**

Malam sudah hampir larut. Semua makhluk Tuhan sudah mulai kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka masing. Untuk istirahat tentunya. Begitu pula dengan pasangan Naruto dan Hinata.

" Hinata-chan...?" Panggil Naruto pada istrinya itu. Ya...mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Kehidupan baru dimulai. Pasangan ini sendiri baru resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Mereka sudah tidak tinggal di rumah panti asuhan lagi, mereka lebih memilih mengontrak rumah mungil yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan.

" Hmm?" Jawab Hinata tanpa menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya. Walaupun malam sudah hampir larut, Hinata masih sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

" Aku ingin bicara! Perhatikan aku Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menutup buku yang Hinata baca. Tindakan ini memaksa Hinata untuk menatap suaminya yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur, tepat disampingnya.

" Aku mau membatalkan dinas itu!" Naruto berkata mantap sambil menatap sosok yang ada disampingnya. Besok adalah hari pertama Naruto bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Tapi justru dihari pertamanya itu, ia ditugaskan untuk mengurus masalah di salah satu kantor cabang di luar kota.

" Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh begitu Naruto-kun, besok adalah hari pertamamu bekerja! Kalau dihari pertama kau bekerja saja sudah menolak tugas, akan repot nantinya! Bagaimana kita hidup nanti kalau kau tidak bekerja? " Hinata menasehatkan.

" Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa tugas ini terlalu berat untukku! Lagipula kita kan baru menikah!" Naruto berkata lirih. Entah mengapa mata samudera-nya mendadak redup.

" Itu hanya perasaanmu saja! Kau pasti bisa! Aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun!" Hinata memberi semangat.

" Hmm....itu berarti kita harus berpisah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

" Kenapa harus berpisah? Kita akan tetap bersama Naruto-kun! Percaya padaku! Aku akan selalu mendampingimu lewat doa! Jangan khawatir!" Ucap Hinata sambil memegang kedua pipi Naruto.

" ...." Naruto masih terdiam.

" Ayolah! Kau pergi bukan untuk selamanya kan? Dinasnya hanya tiga hari kan? Lagipula kalau kau merindukanku kau bisa telepon atau sms!" Hibur Hinata lagi.

" Hmm....aku akan berusaha!" Gumam Naruto pelan, sambil sekilas mencium pipi kanan Hinata. Membuat wajah yang bersangkutan bersemu merah.

" Hari ini aku mau tidur sambil memelukmu ya, Hinata-chan!"

" Terserah kau saja.........Naruto-kun...."

" Oyasumi........Hinata-chan!"

-

-

-

Padahal baru ditinggal sehari oleh Naruto. Tapi Hinata sudah seperti ditinggal berbulan-bulan oleh Naruto. Rumah serasa begitu sepi tanpa adanya tawa ceria suaminya itu. Hinata merasa seperti anak kuliahan yang baru kost. Kerjaannya hanya mengecek layar ponselnya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Hah...apalagi kalau bukan menanti telepon atau sms dari Naruto.

Bulan sudah mulai menghiasi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Tapi Naruto belum juga memberi kabar. Hinata semakin panik. Sekarang ia sedang mondar-mandir kayak setrika listrik dikamaranya. Tangannya masih memegang ponsel.

Sesekali, ralat berkali-kali ia melihat layar ponselnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tak ada telepon atau sms. Sampai akhirnya ia capek sendiri dan memilih untuk tidur.

-

-

-

Pagi menjelang. Burung-burung gereja sudah mulai berkicau merdu, entah siapa yang mengajarkan mereka untuk mengajari burung-burung itu untuk mengeluarkan kicau merdu. Hinata masih bergelung dubawah selimutnya. Tak dihiraukannya kicauan burung yang semakin lama semakin keras, seolah membangunkannya.

Tapi beda kalau dengan suara ini.....

"Kling....kling.....Ohayo...Ohayo...!!" suara ponsel terdengar. Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di meja dekat tempat tidur.

**Selamat pagi Hinata-chan!**

**Aku rindu sekali padamu!**

**Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa memberimu kabar...disini aku sibuk sekali! Harus begini, harus begitu!**

**Lelah sekali Hinata-chan!**

**Aku ingin buru-buru pulang kerumah! **

**Pokoknya kalau aku sudah pulang nanti, buatkan aku ramen yang enak ya Hinata-chan!**

**Oiya....kabarku baik-baik saja kok disini! Bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan? **

**Sender : Naruto-kun**

**Received : 06.54.24**

**Today**

Senyum langsung terkembang di wajah manisnya. Ia langsung membalas sms Naruto.

**Selamat pagi juga, Naruto-kun!**

**Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun! Disini aku baik-baik saja! **

**Sabar ya Naruto-kun! Kau pasti bisa menjalaninya!**

**Iya, nanti akan kubuatkan ramen untukmu!**

**Baik-baik ya disana! Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku...**

**Aku juga rindu padamu**

**To: Naruto-kun**

**Sent: 06.54.57**

**Today**

00000000000

**Hinata-chan! Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Tokyo!**

**Tunggu aku ya! **

**Mungkin aku akan sampai sekitar jam empat! **

**Atau mungkin lebih cepat, tergantung pesawatnya Hinata-chan!**

**Doakan aku ya! **

**Sender: Naruto-kun**

**Received: 13.34.19**

Itu adalah sms terakhir dari Naruto pada hari ketiga kepergiannya. Memang benar, sesuai rencana Naruto akan pulang hari ini. Hinata menyambut hal itu dengan suka cita. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari kue, minuman dan tak ketinggalan pula ramen kesukaan Naruto telah tertata rapi diatas meja. Tinggal menunggu Naruto pulang saja.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Hinata sedang membaca buku diruang keluarga. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak menonton TV. Soalnya biasanya tidak ada acara menarik dijam-jam sekarang ini. Saat sedang enak-enak membaca buku, tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berdering.

" Moshi-Moshi dengan keluarga Uzumaki.." Sapa Hinata lembut pada orang yang ada diujung telepon.

" Moshi-Moshi, ini dengan Uzumaki Hinata?" Tanya sang penelpon yang belum diketahui identitasnya.

" Ya betul. Dengan siapa saya bicara?" Tanya Hinata bingung, pasalnya jarang sekali ada yang menghubunginya lewat telepon rumah, biasanya langsung menghubungi nomor ponselnya.

" Nama saya Haruno Sakura, Bu Uzumaki...kami dari rumah sakit ingin memberitahukan bahwa....."

-

-

-

-

-

" Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, suami anda.........."

-

-

-

-

" Adalah salah satu......"

-

-

-

-

" Korban tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat Japan Airlanes tujuan Sapporo-Tokyo....."

-

-

-

-

" Ti....dak.....Mung...kin....."

-

-

-

000000000000

" Naruto-kun bangunlah! NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Hinata histeris sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

" Hinata, sudah ikhlaskan kepergian Naruto!" Cegah Kurenai, sang ibu panti yang ikut menemui anak asuhnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" TIDAK!! NARUTO-KUN BELUM MATI!!!!!!" Teriakan Hinata begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Air mata sudah sedari tadi mengalir deras dari kedua mata lavendernya.

" Bangun Naruto-kun!!!!!! Bangun! Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah memasakan ramen kesukaanmu! Bangun Naruto-kun......ki...ta....pu....lang....ber....sama....!" Ucap Hinata lirih pada akhir kalimat. Ia terduduk di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun kalau pagi itu, saat dimana ia mengantar Naruto pergi dinas adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, juga suaminya yang sangat ia cintai.....

Pelukan Naruto saat ia pergi dinas adalah pelukan terakhir yang didapatkan Hinata.....

Kecupan selamat tidur diberikan Naruto tiga hari yang lalu adalah kecupan yang terakhir......

Dan kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa penolakan Naruto saat ditugaskan pergi dinas adalah salah satu bentuk dari firasat.....

Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia justru memaksa Naruto agar tetap pergi.........

Ini kah hukuman atas tindakannya....kematian....

" Na...ru...-chan....."

" BRUK....!" Hinata jatuh dalam pusaran ketidaksadaran.

0000000000000

Aku mati! Aku kembali mati. Aku seolah seperti mayat hidup saat kau tidak ada disisi ku lagi. Kau datang dan pergi dengan seenaknya. Disaat aku jatuh dalam jurang kesedihan dan keputus asaan, kau datang menolongku. Kau datang membantuku untuk bangkit dan keluar dari jurang itu. Disaat aku mulai dapat merasakan kasih sayangmu yang begitu tulus, kau pergi meninggalkanku....

Selama ini yang kau berikan hanya kebahagian untukku. Sampai aku terlena dengan semuanya. Aku lupa membalas kebaikanmu. Bagiku kasih sayang yang kuberikan padamu belum lah cukup untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu.

Aku terlambat. Ya....aku terlambat, kini kau telah pergi meninggalkan dunia fana. Menemui kedua orang tuamu. Mama Kushina dan Papa Minato....

Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu! Nanti pasti aku akan bertemu dengan mereka, denganmu juga.....

Tapi jangan marah ya, kalau nanti aku tidak membawakan ramen kesukaanmu kesana......

Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku yang selama ini telah kuperbuat padamu. Aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Kau akan tetap hidup dihatiku.

Kau tidak mati, tapi kau hanya pergi. Aku percaya aku juga akan pergi. Pergi menemuimu.

Oh...tidak bukan pergi menemuimu, tapi....

" Pergi menemui Tuhan!"

You're My Everything

Uzumaki Hinata

~Fin~

00000000000

**Normal POV**

" Selamat pagi, anda penulis buku ini kan?" Tanya seorang pria berambut cokelat tampan sambil menunjukan sebuah buku yang ada ditangannya, pada seorang wanita berambut kuncir satu.

" Ya, anda?" Tanya perempuan itu ramah.

" Saya Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba! Saya mahasiswa jurusan sastra Universitas Tokyo!"

" Saya ini penggemar buku buatan anda loh!" Ucap pria itu antusias.

" Mau tanda tangan?" Tanya perempuan itu, dari kata-katanya terdengar angkuh tapi nada bicaranya yang lembut membuat siapa pun berfikir dua kali untuk mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu angkuh.

" Mau! Mau sekali....hehehe...tanda tangan dibuku ini ya!" Ujar pria itu sedikit gugup saat menyerahkan sebuah buku bercover kuning cerah ke perempuan itu. Dapat dilihat buku itu sepertinya sejenis novel.

" Hmm...ini!" Perempuan berparas cantik itu menyerahkan buku tadi.

" Terima kasih Nona Hyuu...-

" Uzumaki!"

" Eh...?"

" Uzumaki Hinata, itulah nama saya!" Jelas perempuan yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Hinata itu.

" Ah maaf, saya kira nama Uzumaki adalah nama samaran anda! Soalnya nama Uzumaki kan nama tokoh yang tewas di buku "You're My Everything" ini!"

" Uzumaki Naruto adalah suami saya...!"

**~Fin~**

-

-

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa......Gaje sekali! *jedot-jedotin kepala ditembok*

Ngomongnya ga mau bikin fic lagi, mau lanjutin The Shinobi Gank aja, tapi nyatanya malah bikin fic baru! Oneshot gaje lagi.

Hah....akhirnya jadi juga oneshot NaruHina ini! Tapi kok setelah dhitta baca lagi, kok mirip sama Cinta pertama dan Terakhir ya? Hanya beda di endingnya, kalo Cinta pertama dan Terakhir happy ending, You're My Everything sad ending....! Hah jadi bingung...

Maap ya readers.....dhitta bikin fic gaje lagi! Oia sebenarnya ceritanya si Hinata itu penulis novel. Salah satu bukunya yang berjudul " You're My Everything" itu adalah true story dari kehidupannya. Maap ya kalo dhitta membuat readers jadi pusing sendiri gara-gara baca fic ini.

Tapi sebenernya fic ini bukan murni buatan dhitta, tapi collab (bener ga tulisannya?) sama Uru-chan alias Reika-chan yang mengaku-ngaku istrinya Kaname, dan selingkuhannya Sou alias Yuu alias ..............(piiiiiiiiiiipp disensor) *dibantai Uru*

Hehe...makasih ya Uru-chan atas bantuannya dalam fic ini! (sebenernya dhitta agak ga rela mengakui fic ini collab sama Uru-chan alias Reika-chan, karena Uru-chan cuma mengedit fic ini dan menambahkan adegan secuil waktu Naruto bilang suka sama Hinata) *ditebas Uru dan membuat dhitta langsung terkapar*

Hehehe becanda kok Uru-chan! I love U! Makasih Yo!

Pokoknya review ya readers! Maaf kalo Gaje! Dhitta tunggu kritik dan saran seperti biasanya!!!!!

Sudikah para readers mereview fic gaje ini!

Readers: " Kagak! Baca aja udah bikin sakit mata! Apalagi review?!"

Dhitta: " Pundung dikamar"


End file.
